By Your Side
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: Liper one-shot collection. Period: "Thank god." She murmured, hugging the pills. "My name's Leo, not god." Leo replied, adjusting the pillow behind his back. Piper leaned against him, inhaling his scent. He smelt like hand soap and cologne she got him last Christmas. "And there's more"
1. Slurpee

Disclaimer: I do not own or Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. They are property of Rick Riordan.

A/N: NOO! Spring break is ending! I'm sad. Pretty productive though. I just opened an ask for Liper prompts via tumblr. I guess I'm going to publish them all here. This is actually a practice for what I have planned in the future. I want to get the chemistry between the two just right before tackling a huge project with these two. I don't write Leo or Piper often so any tips would be appreciate and helpful. Any prompts just send them via tumblr. Review, favorite, follow but most of all read and enjoy! Thanks guys.

Prompt: Liper + 7-eleven?

Slurpee

"Leo, what the hell are you doing?" Piper demanded as the short boy ignored her, mixing two flavors of slushies into the lime green cup. The pretty girl turned away in disgust as he mixed the perfect normal blue of blueberry with the dark brown of a coca cola flavoring. "Can't you be normal for once?"

"Excuse me? Ms. Boring," Leo started, nodding to her plain pina colada slurpee. "I like to mix it up once in a while. Don't knock it til you tried it. Remember when I told you to dip your fries in my milkshake? Your world was blown. You should thank me." Leo let go of the lever, capping his oddly colored drink before taking a satisfying slurp.

"I hang out with you. My presence is thanks enough." Piper quipped back, flipping her hair like one of those evil popular girls in movies. Leo and Piper looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. The cashier gave them an odd look before returning to his football game. "You know it's your fault I'm addicted to this stuff now." Piper reminded, shaking her cup.

"I know, isn't it wonderful? Who ever thought the daughter of the renowned Tristan McLean – Mfph" Piper quickly covered Leo's mouth, wrapping her arms around his shoulders like she was going to strangle him. The girl quickly glanced around worried some crazy fan would pop out and mob her. The cashier was the only person there and barely flinched when Leo's foot kicked a stand of assortment of chips. "I. need. Air." Leo gasped before pulling her hand away from his mouth. "A little warning next time?"

"Sorry, knee jerk reaction." Piper apologized as she let go of the boy. She gave him a sheepish smile as Leo readjusted his t-shirt collar.

"Good to know. Next time we get rob I'll just shout your dad's name and you'll get all ninja-like." Leo said as he rubbed his neck while grabbing a few spicy chips from the rack and head to the counter. Leo didn't say anything as the man tallied their total. He just reached into his back pocket, pulling out a tattered wallet without consulting her.

At first, it bothered Piper how Leo would pay for everything during their outings. She had money, more than enough to cover everything but Leo wouldn't allow it. "Before you go on a spiel about equality, chivalry, and feminism, I pay because I don't want people to jump at your name." Leo told her on their second or third date. The handsome Latino boy reached over, holding her hand and smiled at her with his warm brown eyes. "Piper McLean isn't exactly inconspicuous."

"So you're ashamed of me?" Piper teased, smirking at the wide-eyed expression Leo gave her before running his mouth, talking so fast Piper couldn't distinguish the words. She laughed so hard that night she even allowed Leo to kiss her.

"Let's go to the dock." Leo suggested when they stepped outside to the intense heat. Piper nodded her head, shielding her eyes as she allowed her boyfriend to tug her towards the dock. She looked as Leo ran forward, greeting one of the local fisherman. She stared at him, still amazed how she met such a loving guy. "Piper, you have to look at this!"

"It's this awe – " Piper cut him off, pulling his shoulders and kissed him. He tasted like blueberries and coca cola from his crazy connotation. It was odd but not bad surprisingly. The boy smiled against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. His thumb slipped underneath her tank top, brushing the bare skin sending a pleasant jolt up her spine. She pulled away, lightly nibbling his lower lip. "What was I going to say?"

"You were right." Piper whispered, taking his slurpee cup and sipping it. "This is good." Leo laughed, hugging her close and buried his face into her brown locks.

"Can I get that in writing?"


	2. Summer Blues

Disclaimer: I do not own or Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. They are property of Rick Riordan.

A/N: I am a horrible student who should be studying but instead I finished this. This was going to be a super fluffy piece but then it got angsty. Oops, my bad. Hints of Jaspier, Jeyna and Liper. Mostly Piper and Leo talking because my brain can't create anything cute and fluffy right now. Thank you for favoriting, following and reviewing! I will write something fluffier for these two! They deserve it. *runs off to do homework*

Prompt: Liper- baseball?

Summer Blues

"Ow, ow, ow! A little gentler please." Leo said when Piper pulled away. There was a slight bump on Leo's nose from where the hard baseball hit him. The girl sighed, crossing her arms as she sat on her knees, watching as Leo tilted his head up. "Do you think it's broken?"

"No, Baby. You're fine." Piper replied, tilting his chin up a little bit more before running her finger down the bridge of his nose. Leo flinched but didn't say anything as she observed the damage. The harsh summer sun was beating down on the two as they sat in the dirt beside the chain-linked fence behind home plate. Leo's mitt sat discard beside him with the baseball and bat. His cap flattened his curly brown hair making him appear even younger. His tight baseball shirt hugged at his wiry frame. There were flecks of blood bright against the plain white. Piper shook her head and sat beside Leo, pressing her shoulder against his side as they looked across the grassy field. "You shouldn't have insulted Reyna."

"It wasn't an insult!" Leo shouted, waving his arm as he grabbed the hard baseball which smacked his face from a 'wild' pitch. He rolled it around in his hands as he tilted his head back. Piper wished she had a few tissues to at least block the bleeding. It has thankfully decreased from a few moments ago when Reyna and Jason rushed off to get a first aid kit. "Her pitch was amazing. A little aggressive but… what did I do wrong?" Leo asked with an earnest look in his deep brown eyes.

"You opened your mouth?" Piper responded sharply before turning and noticing Leo's honest expression. Her eyes softened and she reached over, taking the baseball from his fumble fingers. Their fingers brushed and Leo captured hers. His fingers were callous from fiddling with mechanics in Hephaestus repair shop. Piper squeezed them before speaking. "Leo, you never think before you speak. You said she pitched like a guy."

"I… It…" Leo started, trying to sort out his words. The boy groaned and buried his face in his hands, forgetting about his injury. He cringed when he smacked his bruised nose and let out a sharp gasp. Piper reached over, tilting his chin up so he was looking right into her kaleidoscope eyes. "It was supposed to be a compliment. Reyna's always so composed."

"I know but that doesn't mean she's not insecure." Piper whispered, gingerly stroking Leo's soft cheeks. "All girls are a little uncertain about something. You're lucky Jason was there to calm her down." There was a slight pause in Piper's voice when she said her ex's name. Leo's chocolate colored eyes met hers. Concern evidenced in those warm orbs. "I'm fine." She reassured, dropping her hands and leaning her head against Leo's shoulder again.

"Yeah, you're just as fine as my nose." Leo responded curtly before draping his arm around Piper's shoulders. The pretty girl snuggled against his side like when they were younger. Leo hasn't grown much since middle school, something Piper didn't mind. He was the perfect size for cuddling. Leo's fingers threaded through Piper's smooth locks in a soothing motion. "Are you still mad at him?" Leo asked with a serious tone. Piper's arms tightened around his middle, thinking about the turbulent junior year of high school.

"No." Piper said after a while. "I can't stay made at him. He's Jason." Leo let out a little scoff which Piper pinched him for. "It was mostly my fault for creating drama especially concerning Reyna." Leo didn't say anything because it was partly true.

Reyna had just transferred to Half-Blood High at the beginning of the year from Jason's old high school. The two were actually close friends who lost touch when Jason left. Jason and Piper just started dating that summer, three months strong. But with Reyna's sudden appearance, Jason started spending more time with her to 'catch up'. Despite Jason reassuring Piper Reyna was only a friend, Piper couldn't help but wonder. She had seen the two of them interact, studying and laughing with each other. There was just something different with Jason when he was only with Reyna, something Piper had never seen before.

"It was a shock when he kissed her." Piper whispered, thinking about the party a week before school closed. Rachel was hosting a huge bonfire at her beach house without parental supervision. There was loud music, party games and drinking. Piper remembered laughing as she left the house for some air. The bright moon outlined two figures near the shoreline, people Piper recognized as Jason and Reyna. She was about to call out to the two of them before Jason leaned in and kissed Reyna. An awkward pain lurched in her heart as she thought about the moment. "Did you know she shoved him away and slapped him?"

"Sounds like Reyna. I would have smacked him myself." Leo responded with a bit of angry in his voice.

"If you could reach him," Piper couldn't resist adding. Leo gave her a miffed expression before poking her side. The girl giggled before catching his hands, wrapping them around her middle. "I like her. Reyna's a good friend and person." Reyna found Piper immediately after putting the intoxicated Jason to bed. She told her everything, the time they spent together while working on a class project, the silly late night conversation catching up, and the kiss. She also admitted to liking Jason more than just a friend. "They're better together than Jason and I. She… she doesn't idolize him." Piper confessed. She had thought a lot about her and Jason after Reyna confronted her about Jason, even more after they broke up.

"You know I never understood your infatuation with him." Leo stated with a light tone, trying to shift the mood. "So what if he's handsome, smart and charming? He can't hit a baseball. He was swinging at air half the time. That is a guy who is not going to succeed in life." Piper laughed and poked Leo's belly. The boy curled away dragging her back into his hug. "It's good to know you're over him." Piper turned in his hug, giving Leo a sort of mischievous look. "I don't like that look. That's your 'I'm plotting something' look."

"Hush, it's nothing. I just got my eye on someone else already." Leo blinked, letting her words sink in before smiling bright.

"I hope he can handle you, Ms. McLean." Leo whispered back, taking his baseball cap and placing it on her head.

"He has so far." Piper replied back, drawing circles on his chest.


	3. By the Fire

A/N: School is almost over! I just finished all or most of my homework. So another possibly fluffy piece turned angst. Oops, my bad! I'm trying to practice more Liper for an upcoming multichapter fic! If there are fans of my Café Jupiter Jeyna fic, be super excited! Ending was kind of bleh. Thank you as always for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. Just one and half week until summer!

Prompt: Liper and summer beach campfire!

By the fire

"Why aren't you drinking?" Leo looked away from the dancing flames to see Piper standing there with a beer bottle held limply between her fingers. Even in the dim light, Leo could see how flush her tan cheeks were from the alcohol she consumed. Her eyes gleamed in the firelight as she stared down at him. He could never figure out the exact color of her eyes. They always seemed to dance between everything. Right now, they appeared amber in the low lights. She strolled over as graceful as someone could in a pair of high heels and dry sand before plopping beside Leo. She had gathered her long evening gown up to her thighs before sitting down and placing her legs on his lap. "Drink," Piper repeated, pointing the bottle towards him. "The prom queen commands you."

"Where's your king?" Leo asked, pushing the bottle away from his mouth. His white dress shirt was ruffled and bowtie hung limp around his neck. His suspenders were hanging from his pants undone hours ago. Instead of answering, Piper took another swig of her beer before wrapping her right arm around his shoulders. Her touch sent an involuntary shiver down Leo's spine, especially as she toyed with the soft curls at the nape of his neck. _This is your best friend, _Leo reminded himself as he turned to meet her half-glazed gaze. _You're very drunk very attractive best friend. _Her face was inches away from Leo's, fanning his face with her breath. "Where's Jason?" He asked, placing his hand on her smooth bare calf in case she fell.

Piper pursed her lips, setting her bottle on the sand before meeting his gaze. "Off to save the elusive not-so-damsel-in-distress." Leo furrowed his brow in confusion as Piper buried her face into the nape of his neck. He could smell the alcohol on her breath mixed with her subtle perfume and seawater that clung to her tan skin. Leo closed his brown eyes, allowing himself to relax into the embrace. His arm wrapped securely around her waist. "Percy and Annabeth were looking for Reyna. Apparently she disappeared."

"Should I help?" Leo asked, cranking his head up to look across the beach. In the dark, the only things he could see were scattered bonfire pits, laughing post-school drunk teens, and couples leisurely walking around with their hands clasped together. Piper's arms tightened around Leo's neck.

"No," she said abruptly, looking up and straight into his dark brown eyes. Her eyes were sharp for a moment, like she was somber as she looked at Leo, silently pleading him to stay. It disappeared a moment later but Leo still caught it. "I'm sure the boys can find her. How much trouble can a girl like her cause? Just stay…" _with me, _Leo mentally added when he felt Piper's arms tightened around his neck. Leo leaned his cheek against her soft locks, unable to deny the attraction to his best friend.

Leo wasn't sure when these feelings for Piper appeared. One day, Piper was just Piper, tomboyish, brash genderless Piper who he could poke in the middle of class and make lame jokes about everyone. She was that girl who would kick him when he fell asleep in Hades chemistry class and play tic-tac-toe during Athena's math class. Then all of a sudden in Ares gym class, she wasn't just his best friend. She was a girl, a real girl with soft curves, alluring eyes and a killer smile. Leo groaned, simply hating himself because she was still Piper and not at the same time.

"What are you thinking about?" Leo jumped when he felt Piper's fingers caressed his face, pulling him out of his thoughts. Her eyes were clear and focused as she gazed at him patiently. Leo sucked in a breath when her fingers fiddled with the pearly white buttons of his shirt harmlessly.

"Just a girl," Leo answered truthfully without thinking, adjusting his hold on her and resting his cheek on her hair. Around the bonfire, their friends were in various positions of drunkenness. Frank and Hazel were curled up in the back of his truck. Their whispers were drowned out by the crashing of the waves and crackling of the fire. If Leo squinted, he could see Dakota's legs dangling out of the window form the passenger's seat. In the distance, Rachel's beach house was illuminated where a few more of their friends were hanging out, the after party of their disappointing prom. Her fingers stilled at Leo's words.

"Lucky girl." She muttered, words brushing the side of his neck. He looked down instinctively and shut his eyes. Leo didn't notice his fingers were twirling her small braid between his fingers. It felt so natural, so easy to do. This, the close proximity, the alcohol, the feelings, was dangerous. Leo knew Piper was dangerous from the first time he saw her. He reluctantly pulled his fumbling fingers away. "Anyone I know?"

"Possibly," Leo answered, gently placing her legs back on the sandy ground. He stood up before noticing the look on her face and stretched, turning to the dark. In the distance, he noticed Percy and Annabeth walking close with their hands entwined. Reyna and Jason trailed behind a few paces. Leo squinted as he noticed tension in Jason's shoulders and the way Reyna was holding herself. _Later, _he thought as he ran his fingers through his curly hair. "Now, if only she'll notice me."Leo whispered mostly to himself before grabbing the bucket to get some sea water for the dying flames.

"I notice you." Piper whispered so gently Leo wasn't sure if he heard her correctly.


	4. Meeting the Father

A/N: Avoiding doing my final/studying to finish this up. At the end of this week I will be done! Pray I'll ace all my exams! Hope you enjoy this fun little Liper story. No angst! *gasp* Now that's rare for me. This was super fun and different than my usual Liper. Read, review, follow, favorite and enjoy everyone! Sorry the title sucks for this one. My brain died.

Prompt: Liper + Meeting Piper's dad for the first time since they started dating

Meeting the Father

Leo moaned when Piper nibbled his lips, drawing out the kiss before painfully shoving him onto her bed. He bounced against the cushions, frowning at the teasing girl. The Cherokee girl gave him a coy smile as Leo shifted, trying to sit up. Her hand firmly pushed him down. "Piper." He whined and closed his eyes when she straddled his lap. "You're driving me crazy." His hands fell over her slender hips as she leaned forward. Her lips caressed just under his jaw, tickling a particular spot coaxing a deep moan from the Latino young man. He arched unwillingly, feeling her lips grin against his heated skin. "Play fair." He whispered in a deep voice. Piper sat up, fingers playing with the edge of his shirt.

"I- " A high pitch squeal escaped her lips when Leo's warm fingers sneaked underneath her tank top, skimming the sliver of skin peeking between her shirt and shorts. She glared down playfully at her boyfriend who returned it with a devilish smirk. His thumbs hooked on the loops of her jean shorts, fingers tapping a secret message against her hips. "Was." She finished dramatically before leaning down, peppering kisses around Leo's cheek, purposely avoiding his lips. The boy groaned, turning his face to try to capture her lips. She pressed deliciously against him, preventing him from moving. Leo growled when Piper pulled back. His fingers dug into her hips ready to flip the teasing girl over and kiss her exactly how he wanted to. He nearly missed the sound of her father's voice.

"Piper!" The petite girl jolted up, rolling off her boyfriend and onto the carpeted floor with a soft crash. Piper bit back a groan as she pressed her hand to her bottom. Her bright eyes darted to her closed bedroom, quickly pressing her finger against her lips, shushing Leo. Leo had flipped over to check if she was ok, panting softly from their making out session. Piper looked like a hot mess with her silky hair ruffled from Leo's fingers, lips thoroughly kissed, and cheeks flushed with color. One of her tank top straps was slipping off of her slender shoulders. Leo just wanted to reach out and pull her into another intense kiss. "I'm home!" Her dad's muffled voice cut through the Leo's lust driven thoughts.

"Shit. Fuck." Piper cursed as she tried to comb through her tangled locks. She looked at Leo with wide eyes before they narrowed. "You're gay."

"Excuse me?" Leo whispered back, grabbing a stuff bear from her bed and placed it discretely on his lap. "I think Mr. Teddy here has to disagree." Piper's eyes slowly slide down, noticing the bear strategically placed on his lap. She bit a lip trying not to giggle. The couple paused as they heard her dad putting his jacket away in the closet. "This is your fault." Leo murmured, gesturing to his 'problem'.

"I'll take full responsibility." She whispered back flirtatiously as she stood up, inches away from Leo's lips. Just as he reached forward, Piper spun around to pull a cardigan from her closet and slipped it on. _Tease, _Leo thought as he moaned, flopping back on the bed. "You're keeping that teddy bear by the way. Now, run into the bathroom and flushed in a few minutes. I need to…"

"Stall your dad?" Leo finished, trying to calm himself down with visual images of their teachers. _Poseidon in a bikini. Ares in a cocktail dress. _Leo sat up, running his fingers through his messy brown hair.

"I was going to say prep him but stall works as well." Piper quipped, walking over and wrapping her arms around Leo's neck. His hands naturally fell over her waist. "Please don't say anything stupid. I really want him to like you." Leo tugged her close, kissing her lips gently.

"I'll try." Leo promised against her lips before he allowed her to slip out of his loose hold. His deep brown eyes were shut, unable to watch her leave. Piper's peppy voice greeted her father a few seconds later like how every good daughter should. Their voice faded as she led him towards the kitchen a safe distance away. Leo looked down at the bear sitting in his lap. "Thanks for the back-up." He muttered before sneaking into the clean hallway bathroom.

"Ok, no need to freak out, Leo." The short young man told his mirror-self as he turned on the water. The cool liquid ran through his fingers before he splashed his face, meeting his own gaze. "You're a mess." He laughed, noting his little imperfections. His unruly locks were even messier than usual; sticking up in odd angles partly from Piper's wandering fingers. His button shirt was half undone, Piper's fault again, un-tucked from his jeans. The right elbow of his long sleeve shirt had an oil stain from working at the garage. A heavy sigh escaped Leo's mouth. "Very presentable, Valdez. Piper's father is going to love you." He ran his fingers through his hair, tucked his shirt in, and rolled up the sleeves. Flashing a shaky smile, Leo gulped and prepared himself for judgment day.

"Dad, nothing happened." Piper lied expertly, her voice traveling through the narrow hallway. Leo smiled to himself as he eavesdropped. "We were studying. Leo's my tutor. He's very helpful in calculus." _At least that's true. _Leo thought with a tiny grin.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, sweetie." A deep voice responded, sounding very familiar to Leo's ears. "I'm just uncomfortable with the idea of you being alone with some boy."

"It's my fault, Mr. McLean. The library is too distracting for me." Leo started, appearing with a good natured smile before his jaw dropped. "Tristan?"

The very good-looking middle-aged man with closely cropped black hair and smiling dark eyes turned at the sound of Leo's voice. He had a sexy subtle scruff which lined his strong chin. "Leo?" Tristan exclaimed, also gaping at the young man who was supposedly tutoring his daughter. The two men traded shocked expressions as Piper glanced between them with a suspicious look. "I thought you were a college student."

"I am. I'm doing community college during my senior year." Leo answered automatically, not believing his eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait one second." Piper demanded, holding her hand up. "How do you know my dad?" She pointed at Leo like he did something wrong before spinning around and gestured to her father. "And how do you know Leo?" Leo chuckled nervously as he started backing up towards the hall, calculating how long it would take to get his stuff and run out before she noticed. Piper knew him too well for a girl who he only dated for three months grabbed Leo's arm and dragged him deeper into the kitchen. "You're not going anywhere, mister."

"Gah, I need that arm, Pipes!" Leo cried as she shoved him beside her dad. Leo forgot how short he was until he stood by Tristan's lanky form. His dark eyes flickered over and met Tristan's. "Do you want to tell her or should I?"

* * *

"Ahahaha, I can't believe that line actually worked on my daughter." Tristan laughed as Leo handed him a dirty plate. Leo joined in as well; grinning at Piper's miffed expression. The dinner wasn't too awkward after Piper got over the initial shock. Leo and Tristan actually met long before Leo started dating Piper. Tristan was a regular of Hephaestus' mechanic shop, stopping periodically for tune-ups and guy chats with the owner. It was inevitable Leo and Tristan would meet and chat. Also, it wasn't every day you get to ask a movie star about girl advice. "Were you planning on using that line on Piper?"

Leo flushed red and focused intently on scrapping the last of their dinner into the bin. "Daddy," Piper whined with a slight blush as well. The two smiled at each other.

"What? It landed you this stud." Tristan teased, draping his arm around Le's shoulder and shook him like a son. Leo laughed, handing the older gentleman the second plate.

"Don't stroke his ego." Piper warned as her cell phone vibrated on the table followed by a familiar ringtone. Both Tristan and Leo paused, recognizing the ringtone Piper set for her mother. "Um… I'll call her back later."

"Answer it, Pipes." Leo encouraged, knowing how infrequent Aphrodite's calls were. "Tristan and I will play nice." Piper's eyes flickered between them before nodding, picking up her phone. Leo watched as she disappeared down the hall. Her typical bright 'hello' answered the call. The easy atmosphere seemed to slowly dissipate between the men. "So, how's your car?"

Tristan chuckled but didn't answer Leo's casual question as he closed up the dishwasher. It felt as if Tristan switched modes. The friendly pal Leo know from hours of chatting in the messy garage transformed into a stern fatherly figure Leo expected at first. He crossed his arms over his broad chest, regarding Leo with his deep soulful eyes. "You love my daughter, Leo." The way he said it felt more like a statement instead of a question.

"I…" Leo stuttered, leaning back on the other counter with his hands pressed against the edge. "We both know there's only one correct answer." Tristan half-chuckled and wiped his wet hands on the dishtowel, still studying Leo. "Maybe," the Latino boy answered truthfully, meeting Tristan's deep brown eyes. He knew three months isn't long enough to figure out if you're in love with someone, even someone as amazing, wonderful and bright as Piper. Leo couldn't lie to Tristan.

Tristan's subtle smile shifted just enough to look like a frown. "I like you, Leo. I know underneath all that hyper energy, detached façade and self-deprecating comments is a good kid. Just don't let your darker side take over, Leo." Leo swallowed the awkward lump in his throat, looking at the checkered pattern of the kitchen floor. Of course Tristan knew about Leo's dark past. It was obviously from where he worked. Hephaestus' garage for troubled youths. Leo braced himself for the 'I-don't-approve-of-you' speech he always gets from fathers. "I just want one thing, Leo. Don't hurt her but if you do, don't hurt her too much."

Leo looked up and met Tristan's honest face. He knew how wonderful and dangerous love was. Leo nodded his head before whispering. "She'll hurt me first." A sad smile tugged at his expressive face changing it into a melancholy look. The tension between the two men shattered when Piper's voice echoed down the hall, biding goodbye to her mom. Leo's face instantly perked up at the sound of her voice. She appeared, smiling at them.

"Hey, did you miss me?" Piper asked as she walked in, touching Leo's arm reassuringly.

"Every second," Leo whispered back, slipping his fingers between hers. "I should head home now. I have an English paper to finish."

"Of course," Piper replied, shooting a glare at her dad like he had something to do with Leo's quick escape. Leo smiled to himself as he grabbed his backpack and shrugged on his soft leather jacket. He bided Tristan a polite goodbye with a handshake before Piper escorted him out.

"I really do have a paper due tomorrow." Leo said as they stepped into the elevator. Piper hummed in response as she wrapped her arms around his slender waist, holding him close. Her soft scent of roses and lilies invaded his nose. His arms played with the ends of her long chocolate locks. "This isn't a plan to escape your father. So don't be too tough on Tristan."

"I still can't get over the fact you two knew each other. I was expecting the usual awkward interrogation or star-struck gaze and stuttered for an autograph." Piper admitted as she elevator dinged and slide open. Leo stepped out with his fingers entwined with Piper's tugging her into the lobby.

"Hmm… and how much does a Tristan McLean sell for on ebay?" Leo pondered before laughing as he dodged Piper's punch. "Hey, hey, be nice." He teased, pulling her close as his fingers slipped behind her neck, resting their foreheads together. "Who needs his signature? I have his daughter in my arms." Piper rolled her eyes at him and pulled him down to shut him up with her lips.


	5. Period

A/N: Hey look, a Liper fic. Short fluff based on a crappy period day I had. Wished I had a sweet Leo to take care of me. Lucky Piper. I'm still alive and writing Liper! Kind of fits the prompt but not really. Not my best work but enjoy!

Real life news: Adult life is good. One month of work! I got my paycheck too! Getting into the steady rhythm of working for 8 hours a day and no homework. Kinda wished I could do more at work. I'm mostly reading documents right now. Things will pickup eventually. I'll try to write more.

Prompt: childhood best friends liper pls :)

Period

**Where are they again?**

_By the toothpaste._

**Roger. Feminine Hygiene, right? Holy shit… they're so expensive.**

_I know.__Just grab a box._

**And there's so many… Different sizes, thickness, designs… Why are there designs? Who are you showing off to? Hey do you want a flower design?**

_Leo! I don't fucking care. Just grab a box and go._

**But Piper! Decisions! Also, how many do you need? 10? 20? 50?**

_What? How much do you think I bleed?_

**IDK! This guy who's buying deodorant is judging me. Hmm… maybe I should ask him.**

_NO! Step away from the guy and march your ass down to the cashier right now._

**Fine. Don't yell at me for buying the wrong kind.**

_Noted._

Piper sighed and tossed her phone on the pillow beside her. She flopped down and curled up in a ball, cradling her stomach. A soft groan escaped her lips as she massaged her abdomen. The second day is always the worst for her periods. Leg cramps, sweats, headaches, Piper swore as she pressed down on her stomach. She couldn't even move this morning. She spammed Leo's phone until he threw her door open in an angry rage. Her best friend for too many years expression softened when he noticed her fetal position and catered to her every whim before disappearing off to his classes. The phone vibrated beside her head. She violently slapped her pillows, searching for the device.

**btw, I got you flowers.**Piper buried her face in her pillow, shaking her head as she grinned. "You're such an idiot." She narrated as she typed out her response. Immediately, a silly smiley face popped up like he was waiting for her response. Setting her phone down, Piper tugged the corners of her blanket up and snuggled into her warm bed.

"Beauty Queen, I got your pads." Leo's loud voice echoed through their apartment. Piper blinked and tugged her blanket over her head. She had an amazing dream. Her door creaked open and a soft sigh could be heard. "Maybe I should call you Sleeping Beauty instead. Do you want your goodies or not?"

"Goodies?" Piper repeated as she popped her head up. She blinked. _When did Leo start looking really hot?_ Her roommate leaned against the doorframe in a red flannel shirt, white muscle undershirt and gray jeans. The sleeves of his shirt were pushed up, revealing his lean forearms with tiny white scars against his tan skin. _Stupid hormones._ Piper thought as Leo approached her. He held up a canvas bag.

"You want?" Leo asked as Piper pushed herself in a siting position. His kissable lips curled up in a mischievous smile.

"Gimme." Piper demanded as she held her hand out and wiggled her fingers. He gently placed it in her hands and sat beside her. The side of the bed dipped from his weight and Piper's body slipped towards him. She rummaged through the bag, pulling out a package of pads, a pack of twenty with flower pattern, and a bottle of Midol. "Thank god." She murmured, hugging the pills.

"My name's Leo, not god." Leo replied, adjusting the pillow behind his back. Piper leaned against him, inhaling his scent. He smelt like hand soap and cologne she got him last Christmas. "And there's more." Leo reached into the bag, pulling out a packet of Oreos, a bar of dark chocolate and a tub of ice cream. Piper squealed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Ha, ha, thought you would need these. The cashier said I'm a wonderful boyfriend. When I told her it's for my best friend, she slipped me her number."

"You don't need to look so smug." Piper quipped as she pinched his side. Leo ruffled her messy hair before gathering everything up. She kept the Oreos, ripping the wrapping and nibbling on the edge as she carefully phrased her next words. "You're not going to call her, are you?" Piper asked, raising her voice she he could hear her. She twisted a cookie open, focusing on the sounds from the kitchen. The cabinets banged shut, fridge open and closed and Leo's light steps answered her. Piper pulled her knees up as she sat against the headboard. "Leo?"

"I don't know." Leo answered truthfully as he re-entered the room. He held his laptop in one arm while the other held two mugs of milk. He set the cups on her nightstand as he dropped his laptop on her bed. "Scoot and don't hog all the Oreos." Piper inched over and accepted Leo's laptop as he handed it to her. His brown curls flopped in his face as he ran his fingers through. "She was cute and all but," Leo turned and faced her, gently pushing a curl out of her face. Piper flushed at the soft gesture. "I have you to take care of. You take a lot of time." Piper stuck her tongue out at him and shoved his shoulder. "Hey, is this the thanks I get?"

"Thank you oh Great Leo!" Piper replied sarcastically before they both started laughing. The pair settled in familiar positions as Leo browsed the web and Piper continued nibbling on her treats. The Midol helped with the pain as she rested her head against Leo's shoulder as he typed. "You know, you can go on dates and whatever. I'm not holding you back." She murmured sleepily.

"Nah, I would worry too much about you dying." Leo answered as he set his laptop on her lap. Piper blinked and grinned as she noticed the opening scene of her favorite Disney movie. "Watch, relax and don't eat too many Oreos. I have notes to take." Leo ruffled her hair once before trying to stand up. Piper quickly wrapped her fingers around his wrist, holding him in place. Leo looked over his shoulder, amber eyes twinkling. "Pipes, I have homework."

"Just one movie, Leo. Please…" She begged. It was the 'please' that did it for him. Piper knew when a soft sigh escaped Leo's lips and he slid back into the warm bed. He wrapped his arm over her shoulders. Piper beamed at him and snuggled into his side, hugging his waist. "Thanks, Repair Boy. Love you." She murmured against his chest. Leo shook his head against her hair, twirling a curl of her hair absently.

"If I fail Physic, I'm blaming you."


End file.
